Alt kommer til en pris
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Muchos dicen que en la vida pocas cosas son gratis, entre ellas las verdaderamente valiosas... pero que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por aquello que amas.


Mil perdones por la tardanza con las demas historias, pero estuve bastante enfermo al punto en el que no quería, ni podía hacer nada. Puede que mañana tengamos capítulo de lucha por Anna.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Único. Alt kommer til en pris.

Suaves gemidos morían en las paredes de la habitación, los cuerpos chocaban con pasión.

Una joven cobriza movía sus caderas con fuerza embistiendo a la mujer debajo de ella, podía ver su rostro deformado por el placer, como sus mejillas estaban rojas, y le cubría una fina capa de sudor.

Y que en un intento de hacer el menor ruido posible se mordía su labio, acción que le hizo enloquecer.

Sus embestidas se hicieron aun mas fuertes importándole poco que al otro lado del pasillo los padres de ambas dormían.

\- Anna...a...a - escuchar su nombre entre gemidos le hizo vibrar, podía sentir como las paredes de Elsa comenzaban a comprimir su eje, acercándose peligrosamente al edén.

Dejo que su mano derecha sostuviera su humanidad, necesitando sentir sus labios contra los suyos, la tomo de la nuca con su mano izquierda y la acerco a si misma.

Podía sentir como con cada una de sus embestidas los gemidos morían en boca, sus dientes tomaron el labio superior de Elsa mordiéndolo hasta que sintió la sangre entrar en ella.

Y al saborear el liquido vital de su hermana, sintió como su semilla era liberada al mismo tiempo que la platinada alcanzaba el orgasmo, derrumbándose ambas sobre la cama.

Las respiraciones aun agitadas fue el único sonido que podía escucharse.

Casi sin fuerzas Anna se aventó a si misma para quedar al otro lado de la cama, y Elsa no tardo mucho en acercarse a ella para dormir sobre su pecho, la mano de la rubia acaricio el abdomen de la menor, mientras que está le dio un beso en su cabeza.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, pues cualquiera que dijeran sobraba.

Pero aun así, en la quietud de la noche, con la luz de la luna filtrándose por las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, Anna acaricio el rostro de Elsa, viéndola dormir plácidamente.

\- ¿Que haría yo son ti?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Que te parece?

Anna despego la vista del libro que sostenía enfrente suyo, para ver frente a ella a la mas hermosa mujer que pudiera existir.

Aquellos blanquizcos hombros descubiertos, que dejaban a la vista su delicado cuello y su fina clavícula que le hacia suspirar. Un vestido azul rey que iniciaba en el pecho con un escote, delineado el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia, cayendo hasta el suelo pero con una abertura que dejaba al descubierto una pierna de infarto. Su cabello estaba suelto, y su rostro solo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de maquillaje.

\- Hermosa.

Pero no pudiendo verla más, volvió a poner toda su atención al libro que sostenía, pues aunque le doliera sabia que Elsa no se había arreglado para ella, ella no era quien la viera el resto de la noche, y eso la mataba.

La rubia sintió una punzada en su corazon con la corta respuesta y después con la indiferencia de su gran amor. Queriendo romper aquella fría tensión, pensó en jugar con su hermana.

\- ¿Acaso la gran Anna, aquella que consiguió ser capitana del equipo de futbol en su primer año se siente celosa?

La nombrada dejo de lado su libro levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible su malestar.

\- ¿Yo? - con pasos lentos se acerco hasta Elsa. - ¿Celosa? - su mano tomo la cintura de la rubia acercándola a ella, pegando sus cuerpos. - ¿De que? ¿De que el podrá tomar tu mano y guiarte a la pista de baile con la vista de todos sobre ustedes como la pareja perfecta que son?, ¿que sus manos te guiaran mientras que juntos bailan una canción lenta y sus ojos se encontraran, y ambos sabrán que es el momento perfecto para un beso? - el rostro de Anna se acerco al de Elsa, representando sus palabras, haciendo que le corazón de la rubia se acelerara peligrosamente. - ¿O por que el es la razón de que esta noche te veas aun mas hermosa? - Los labios rosados cepillaron los contrarios. - Si, estoy enferma de celos. - dijo en contra sus labios, queriendo que aquel secreto quedará atrapado en su boca.

Cuando Elsa estaba por dejar de lado aquel minino espacio que aún las separaba, un grito de su madre las interrumpió.

\- ¡Elsa, Hans ya está aquí!

Elsa recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pecosa, suspirando en fastidio.

\- ¿Debes de ir?

Aquella pregunta que sabía había repetido hasta el cansancio hizo eco en la habitación, y aunque sabía la respuesta, Anna no podía dejar de hacerla.

Y como las anteriores veces, Elsa la tomo de sus mejillas.

\- Levantará sospechas que la presidenta del concejo no asista al baile. - dijo queriendo justificarse, y antes de la otra pregunta que sabía vendría, pronuncio. - Hans solo es para guardar las apariencias, solo un mes más y seremos libres, lo prometo.

Y Anna no dijo nada, pues que armas tendría en contra de esos perfectos ojos azules que era imposible amar, y solo la beso, un beso lento, queriendo decir tanto con el, pues con palabras sería imposible siquiera tratar de demostrar sus sentimientos.

\- Solo cuídate, ¿Si? - Dijo Anna al separarse de la rubia.

Elsa sonrió de medio lado, casi con burla y alzó su mano para que Anna viera como el hielo bailaba entre sus dedos. - No necesitas preocuparte por mi.

La cobriza negó con la cabeza, pero le dió un último beso antes de dejarla ir.

En la soledad de su cuarto Anna se permitió ponerse a leer lo que verdaderamente le interesaba.

Un libro de pasta de cuero negro, que según decían aquel cuero era de piel humana.

Las páginas fueron pasando, dibujos y letras llenaban las páginas amarillentas.

Todo lo escrito en el estaba en lengua muerta, y fueron años para que Anna pudiera capaz de leerlo.

Y todo por una egoísta razón, Anna lo sabia, todo lo que hacia estaba mal.

Desde que tiene memoria, sus padres siempre les dijeron que ambas eran especiales, pero Anna siempre se sintió bastante inferior a Elsa, pues su hermana podía controlar el hielo, y ¿ella que?, simplemente había nacido deforme, tenía un pene, gran cosa.

Y por esa razón, cuando tuvo más conciencia de si misma, decidió que no quería seguir estando debajo de Elsa, quería ser capaz de protegerla y que no fuera al revés.

Aunque debía decir que todo comenzó con los poderes de su hermana, siendo capaz de investigar diferentes mitos, hasta que encontró la leyenda de los cinco espíritus.

Pero el querer ser como su hermana no era su objetivo, era mucho mas que eso, el como y el cuando fueron irrelevantes, solo supo que ahora ella era la que era capaz de proteger a su hermana.

Sabía perfectamente lo peligroso era aquel poder, pues debía seguir la ley de la equivalencia, todo lo que pedía y le era dado, tenía un precio y debía ser pagado. Pero sin el nunca se habría armado de valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia Elsa, aquel que sabia era prohibido. Y solo fue porque aquel poder le mostró que el mismo sentimiento carcomía a Elsa.

Estaba leyendo la historia de uno de los tantos portadores anteriores a ella, donde este había sacrificado a todo su linaje por convertirse en rey.

Leía con extrema precaución el hechizo utilizado, cuando de repente un terrible pánico le hizo tirar el libro.

Sus manos temblaban incontrolables.

En un intento por tranquilizarse, se mordió la lengua, y apenas fue lo suficiente como para tomar su celular, y marcar el número de su hermana.

El buzón de voz entro sin tono alguno.

Las alarmas de su cabeza sonaron alertándole que algo estaba mal.

Y cuando su mirada cayo en el libro nuevamente, sonrío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El baile estaba en su apogeo, pero la mente de Elsa solo estaba en un lugar.

Y pese a quien tenía enfrente trataba de hacer de la noche algo especial, ella sabía que sin Anna a su lado sería imposible que sucediera.

Y como dijo Anna, Hans trato de besarla, pero siempre que lo intento, solo fue capaz de poner sus labios sobre su mejilla. Pero Elsa nunca espero que Hans Fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo.

Antes de que el baile terminara, el castaño le ofreció una bebida, y con tal de irse, lo tomo de un trago sin miramientos.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir como todo se nublaba, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y todo se volvió negro en un instante.

Su mente despertó al sentir como su vestido era despedazado.

Sus ojos tardaron un poco en poder enfocar lo que sucedía, todo seguía dando vueltas, y solo fue capaz de distinguir algo.

Hans estaba frente suyo, sonriendo, pero no era como otras veces que este solía regalarle una sonrisa coqueta, ahora está demostraba su sed de aquello que le negó, podía sentir como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, trataba de liberarse, pero solo era capaz de sentir su piel arder por las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

\- Si te portas bien, prometo que seremos gentiles contigo.

Los hombres a su alrededor veían al cuerpo con lujuria, con hambre, como si fueran lobos a punto de atacar.

Hans dejo caer sus pantalones, mostrando su verga a punto de profanar a Elsa.

Pero solo fue un segundo que todo cambio.

Una luz blanca alumbro todo el bosque, incluso viéndose a varios pueblos de distancia.

Cegada por ella, Elsa cerro fuertemente sus ojos, solo escuchando los gritos de agonía, de dolor, las suplicas, hasta que todo fue silencio.

Con el corazón desbocado, y con temor, Elsa abrió los ojos.

Y frente a ella estaba Anna, pero al mismo tiempo sabia ya no era ella.

Un dios encarnado, sus cabellos volaban, mientras que su piel comenzaba a sucumbir por su mismo poder.

\- ¿Que hiciste? - las palabras eran apenas un susurro.

\- Siempre las protegeré.

Y la misma piel de Anna comenzó a agrietarse, podía ver como se desvanecía frente a ella, quedando solo polvo.

\- Siempre las protegeré.

Y el viento se llevó consigo el polvo de lo que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

Su cuerpo tratándose de proteger hizo que se desmayara.

Despertando nuevamente, se encontraba en la cama de un hospital.

Trato de levantarse, pues necesitaba saber que lo que había pasado había sido una pesadilla, pero al ver como su madre se lo impidió y tenía la sombra de lagrimas en su rostro supo que no era el caso.

\- Señorita Arendelle, necesito que responda algunas preguntas... - Le dijo un oficial que las acompañaba en la habitación.

En ese momento descubrió que había sido encontrada desmayada en medio del bosque, y que a su alrededor estaban los cuerpos de siete de sus compañeros, totalmente mutilados, que trataban de saber que habia sucedido, pero Elsa no fue capaz de decir nada. Después su madre le hizo saber que no encontraban a Anna.

Sintiéndose morir, Elsa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía siquiera imaginar una vida sin Anna a su lado. Se arranco la intravenosa que estaba conectada a su brazo, salto de su cama haciendo volar un vaso de agua que le había sido ofrecido por su madre, en su desesperación le llego a pegar a la mujer que le había dado la vida, pero lo peor fue cuando trato de cortarse con un pedazo de vidrio de lo que antes era un vaso.

Una enfermera y dos doctores, junto con sus padres la sostuvieron a tiempo antes de que el vidrio tocara su piel.

Pero solo se detuvo cuando la voz de uno de los doctores retumbo en la recamara.

\- ¡Tranquilízate por el bien de tu hijo!

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron al igual que los de sus padres.

Lo ultimo que dijo Anna retumbo en su cabeza.

Y se rompió a llorar sosteniéndose su estomago, con aquel ser que comenzaría a crecer en ella, aquel que era lo único que le quedaba del que sabia había sido el amor de su vida.

Fin.


End file.
